Tire traction devices are used to improve traction of vehicles, such as cars and trucks, among others, in loose surfaces, such as snow or mud, and/or on slippery surfaces, such as ice. To be effective, the tire traction device needs to be solidly anchored to the wheel or tire of the vehicles. Tire mounted traction devices are tricky to install as the coupling force between the tire and the traction device must be balanced between large forces that securely secures the tire and traction device to each other and weaker forces that maintain integrity of the tire and of the tire/wheel coupling. Some wheel mounted traction devices exist but they require that the whole cross-section of the wheel and tire assembly be enclosed, which complexifies installation of the traction device, and which increases chances that the relatively fragile finish of fancier wheels will be damaged by the traction device.
In view of the above, there is a need in the industry for an improved tire traction device.
An object of the present invention is to provide such an improved tire traction device.